Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts
This is a list of concerts by Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Also listed is mini-concerts and fan club events. Concerts If there are Hello Pro Kenshuusei concerts that haven't been mentioned here, please add it. Shinji Kouen Concerts *2007.05.13 Dai 1 Kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~ (with THE Possible, Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin, Arihara Kanna) *2007.08.26 2007 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 8gatsu ~Yokohama de Aimashou~ (with THE Possible) *2007.11.23 2007 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Shinagawa de Aimashou~ *2008.03.29 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Kirameki no Yokohama~ *2008.06.22 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~ *2008.09.23 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Shibakouen Step!~ *2008.11.24 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Jump!~ *2009.04.04-05 Hello! Project 2009 Shinjin Kouen 4gatsu ~Yokohama Hop!~ *2009.06.07 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano Step!~ *2009.09.23 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama Jump!~ *2009.11.23 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Fire!~ *2010.03.27 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold!~ *2010.06.?? 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Yokohama Hop!~ *2010.11.?? 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ Happyoukai Concerts *2011.09.11 Hello! Pro Egg 2011 Happyoukai ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2012.03.31 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2012.06.17 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2012.09.09 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2012.12.09 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2013.03.31 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2013.06.08-15 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2013.09.15-21 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2013.12.07-21 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2014.02.23-03.09 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2014.06.01-06.14 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2014.09.07-09.23 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ Other Concerts *2010.02.28 2010nen Hello! Pro Egg Norimen Live 2gatsu Mini Concerts *2007.09.22 Hello Pro Egg Delivery Station! 01 (Aoki Erina, Mori Saki, Kitahara Sayaka, Ogawa Saki, Kikkawa Yuu) *2007.10.20 Hello Pro Egg Delivery Station! 02 (Noto Arisa, Furukawa Konatsu, Fukuda Kanon, Okai Asuna, Mano Erina) *2008.03.08 Hello Pro Egg Delivery Station! 03 (Sawada Yuri, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Saho Akari, Komine Momoka) *2008.05.25 Hello Pro Egg Delivery Station! 04 (Tanaka Anri, Sengoku Minami, Sainen Mia, Mori Saki, Wada Ayaka, Ogawa Saki) *2008.08.30 Hello Pro Egg Delivery Station! 05 (Noto Arisa, Sawada Yuri, Kitahara Sayaka, Komine Momoka, Kikkawa Yuu) Test Events *2013.05.05 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *2014.05.04 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ Fan Club Events *2008.08.10–2008.08.14 Hello Pro Egg Fan Club Gentei Event *2009.02.21–2009.03.01 Hello Pro Egg Fan Club Gentei Event Dai 2 Dan *2013.03.05 Hello Pro Kenshuusei (Kanazawa Tomoko, Kishimoto Yumeno) *2013.03.06 Hello Pro Kenshuusei (Makino Maria, Ichioka Reina) *2013.03.07 Hello Pro Kenshuusei (Kaga Kaede, Wada Sakurako) SATOYAMA/SATOUMI movement *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA *Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa *Forest For Rest SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2014 Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts